


Secret

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: After their first kiss, Leo is more worried than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the LEORAPHWEEK on Tumblr. Come and join the fun if you have time and/or love LeoRaph pairing!

It's almost midnight. Splinter went into his room earlier than usual. Mikey passed out in his room while he was reading the same comic over and over. Donnie fell asleep in his lab, probably he worked on a big project and usually walking back to his own room needs a lot of energy and just decided to use his desk as a pillow.

Raph's room was empty however. He made sure if the rest of the family were already sleeping before he sneaked inside Leo's room. He gently closed the door after him and looked at his brother.

Leo sat on the edge of his bed, reading a book about some tips for martial arts. Raph stepped closer and sat down next to him.

"Hey there Leo. Can't sleep? Or you always reading books before midnight." He leaned a bit closer to see what Leo is reading at the moment.

The leader in blue let out a deep sigh and closed the book, placed it on his shelf.

"I can't sleep much after what we did."

A lot happened that day. Fighting against the Foot, saving Casey's ass, Raph tried to remember something specific what the two of them did. Then he realized.

"You mean that kiss?"

Leo hid his red face with his hands. "It was a mistake. We shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Raph shrugged. "We both enjoyed it."

Leo stood up. "That is not an excuse. It's all wrong."

"Calm down, Leo." He looked up at him. "We were curious and you hesitated too much to make the first steps."

"I was just asking what it feels like to kiss someone on the lips, not 'Kiss me Raph'!"

Raph smirked. "Says the one who churred soft and wanted more after I broke the kiss."

Leo sat back down on his bed, his whole head was the same color as Raph's mask. "What about Splinter? What about the others?" Leo looked to Raph, worriedly.

Raph gently caressed Leo's arm. "Let's keep this as a secret. They wouldn't understand."

The leader nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think this will be the best. I mean, It's not a big thing. Just a kiss."

They both looked at each other's eyes and they leaned to each other closer, slowly.

"Yeah. Just a kiss." Raph whispered as he touched Leo's lips with his.

"This is our secret." Leo whispered back as he kissed his brother.

"Yeah."

Their lips didn't seperate from each other and soon Raph pinned his older brother down gently on the bed. After a few kiss, Raph's tongue decided to slip inside Leo's mouth and explored it as much as possible. Slowly, gently, while a few churr escaped from Leo's mouth and decided to tongue fight against his little brother.

Normally after midnight, the rooms filled with snorring noises. But Leo's room filled with soft churrs, moans and sweet nothings until Raph walked back to his own room after he caressed his leader until Leo reached the world of dreams.


End file.
